


Nepeta's first session

by turntechGodisc



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Other, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-29
Updated: 2012-05-29
Packaged: 2017-11-06 05:29:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/415255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turntechGodisc/pseuds/turntechGodisc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta allows Rose to speak to her about everything that has happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nepeta's first session

TT: Would you please take a seat?

AC: :33 < sure rose. is there something you wanted to talk about?

AC: *She is a bit surprised, but takes a seat as asked*

TT: Yes, hello there Ms. Leijon. I'm very proud of you for coming here today. May I ask how long you've been speaking in this fashion?

AC: :33 < this fashion? what do you mean?

TT: The cat puns. And I hear from your report that you believe you are...a troll, was it?

AC: :33 < as fur the cat puns well. i dunno ive b33n doing them furever i guess

AC: :33 < i barely even think about them anymore

TT: It's fine, you're free to speak as you wish. I want you to be comfortable for your first session.

AC: *She smiles up at Rose, and looks around the room with curiosity before turning back to her* :33 < well thats real nice of you. im still kinda confused why im here though!

AC: *She sits a little straighter as she remembers something* :33 < how is jaspurrs by the way?

TT: Oh yes, Jasper. I remember reading about your connection to this large spectral cat. He is fine, as you would hope.

AC: :33 < oh good!

TT: And may I ask how long you have been doing this 'roleplaying' that you seem to enjoy?

AC: :33 < hmm! ive rawrplayed since...i guess i was 3 sw33ps old. thatd be about 6 in human years. at furst i just did it by myself since i didnt really have any other way to pass the time but then i met terezi and she would always rawrplay with me sometimes.

TT: Yes, I've heard of this concept of 'sweeps' that you talk about. This has something to do with your troll behavior. And you mentioned Ms. Pyrope as well. May I ask if she is a troll as well?

AC: :33 < of course! and shes my best furriend. ill be able to s33 her soon right?

TT: I see. You're both trolls as you've put it. Tell me, do you see me as a troll? Do I have this grey skin pigmentation that you believe you possess?

AC: :33 < you rose? well you should know that. youre human of course. oh. well i guess you were. i suppose technically you are a goddess now? you achieved godtier right?

TT: Now God Tier. This is a new term from you; would you care to explain it? Am I some sort of goddess to you?

AC: *She frowns a little, shifting uncomfortably and looks around the room again. She reaches again to idly touch her fake horns before jerking her hand away*

AC: :33 < well to be honest i think youd know more than i do? i never reached godtier

TT: I was told that you were 'dead'. Is that correct? Am I talking to your spirit, or is this some other form?

AC: *She seems to deflate a little and nodded* :33 < im dead. i guess i am a spirit. gamz33 was the one who killed me along with my moirail. *She looks up at Rose again* :33 < are you f33ling okay rose?

TT: I'm quite fine. You're talking about the Makara murders, aren't you? Among the victims were a Mr. Equius Zahhak.

AC: *She cringes a little and hunches her shoulder, nodding and she replies in a quiet voice* :33 < y-yes. he didnt do anything to him but gamz33 still killed him. equius could have stopped him if he fought back but he didnt! he just stood their and let him because he thought he had no right to fight back.

TT: From what the records show, he died defending you. It was a selfless act by Mr. Zahhak, quite commendable.

AC: *She flinches when Rose says that and it looks like she is struggling with something* :33 < i dont understand. did he know i was there? in the air vent? what records are these? why are there records?

TT: I can understand your situation. You were 'killed' as well. That's about the point you started beginning this role playing obsession. Ms. Pyrope has done her best to keep you happy, despite the situation. But she suggested you and I talk. She also says you've refused to remove that jacket and hat. Is that true?

AC: *She pulls the jacket tighter around her as if she expects Rose will take it from her* :33 < ...its true. i always wear them.

TT: They're very pretty, Ms. Leijon.

AC: *That makes a small smile return to her face, though she still seems a bit troubled* :33 < thank you. equius gave me this jacket you know. it was the furst gift he ever gave me

TT: I heard you use the term "Moirail." Can I ask about that word? Is that another troll phrase?

AC: *She nods and seems to perk up at this. Quadrants are always fun to explain*

AC: :33 < well we trolls have quadrants of romance you s33! they fall under the functions of red romance and black romance. concupiscent and conciliatory!

AC: :33 < red romance tends to deal more with pawsitive emotions

AC: :33 < a moirail is a partner you have under a moirallegiance which is red and conciliatory! sometimes just refurred to as pale romance

AC: :33 < s33 trolls can be purrty violent a volatile especially if they are high up on the hemospectrum

TT: I see. And can I ask what this hemospectrum is?

AC: *She pauses in her explanation and taps her chin* :33 < equius knew more about it than me. to be purrfectly honest i thought it was purrty silly but i guess its a caste system. i know humans only have one type of blood color but us trolls have twelve in all range furom maroon to tyrian

AC: :33 < maroon being the very lowest!

TT: And what is your and Mr. Zahhak's color?

AC: :33 < im olive gr33n! and equius is *pause* was dark blue

TT: And was Mr. Makara a troll as well?

AC: *She nods* :33 < ..he was indigo

TT: So by these rules, he was above both of you in the social order.

AC: :33 < well thats what society says...and why equius let him kill him...but thats stupid!! he shouldnt be allowed to do whatever he wants just cause he is a high blood!

TT: So you're saying that in this system, Mr. Makara was 'validated' in his actions, that what he did was okay due to his place.

AC: :33 < yea. he was :((

TT: Interesting that you would believe in a system of social order that would allow you to accept what happened to Mr. Zahhak...I mean, Equius.

AC: :33 < huh?? but i dont! ive always thought it was stupid. equius always use to tell me to stop talking and hanging out with some of my other furiends beclaws they were lowblood but i didnt listen. i tried to tell him that blood is just blood and shouldnt mean anything be he just wouldnt listen to me!

AC: :33 < if he had maybe hed still be here *She's beginning to tear up a little*

TT: I think that's enough for today's session. You've made a lot of progress, Nepeta. My receptionist Ms. Maryam will talk to you about setting up another session. There's still a lot that we need to talk about, but you've been very helpful.

AC: *She looks confused and more than a little lost but she nods and stands up, wiping away her tears* :33 < o-ok

AC: :33 < ...im sorry if ive clawsed you some trouble rose

AC: :33 < but thanks fur listening

TT: It's quite fine, I enjoyed spending time with you today. And those horns look very nice on you, Nepeta.

AC: *She still looks pretty lost, but she smiles at Rose again and gives her a small bow of her head* :33 < have a good day rose *With that she walks out*

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a Trollmegle chat I did and thought it looked cool.


End file.
